JP-A No. 2003-044992 and JP-A No. 2004-077254 disclose the technology to distribute map data in mesh units to communication terminals such as navigation apparatus from a server and to display the latest state by replacing the relevant mesh if updating is conducted.
Moreover, the technology for management of the process until the updated road is connected to the existing road as a group of data has also been proposed (for example, JP-A No. 2004-178248).